Destruction
by Sakura-Chan1345
Summary: Sakura goes back in time to stop Sasuke from causing the destruction of Konoha.But Madara has other plans for her and sends someone after her in the past.Can she undo what is to come or Will she lose everything. SasuSaku slightItaSa
1. Chapter 1

**Destruction**

R&R

SasuSaku

**Chapter One: The Present**

Sakura P.O.V

Destruction; It was all I could see for miles all around me. Everything I had always loved and ever known was destroyed before my very eyes.

Konohakagure was once a thriving village and now all that was left was torn apart buildings and dead bodies lying everywhere. My friends, my family, my home; all of it was now gone.

But there is a way to save Konoha. A forbidden technique that I have only just learned about can be performed to send me back in time to prevent this all from happening. But not back to the start of the fight but to the time of when Sasuke left Konoha to achieve power far greater than he thought he could ever achieve in Konoha; his home. But something like this would be very risky and I could end up dying if I don't perform the technique right. But I will state this on my life to protect my home, my village, my friends and everyone I love. I will save Konoha or I will die trying.

There are a few key side affects to this technique though…

Everything that has happened up until now will be erased; the good and the bad. The outcome will only be the same if I do not have enough power to stop Sasuke from making the most terrible mistake of his life. And if I do not stop him in time I will forever be lost in time and eventually die.

Komatsuaru time sho no jutsu

I formed all of the hand signs right and a wave of cherry blossoms engulfed me. But out of the corner of my eye I could see someone. It was too late to make out who but I was sure that I had been followed into the past.

'I need to be on my guard at all times. I' am not alone it seems.'

I hit the ground hard as I arrived in the past and black out. The impact was great and happened all to fast and left me no time to react. There was no way I could avoid it.

'I only hope no one finds me …'

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed in an unfamiliar house. I groaned as I got up and started to heal my wounds. A man walked in when I was almost done healing myself.

He was relatively handsome. His eyes were onyx and his hair was blonde. He didn't look like a natural blonde though.

"I didn't know that you were a medic nin. Where are you from?" The man looked at me as he spoke. I felt so mesmerized when I looked into his eyes. God he was beautiful.

"That's none of your business." I spoke firmly but gently.

"Hmmm… I guess you're right." He laughed at himself and offered me a glass of water.

I ignored him and got up a little too fast. My chakra was low and I hadn't finished healing myself yet.

I winced in pain and I grabbed my side in pain. I laughed it off though and continued to walk until I tripped and landed on him.

"Still clumsy I see…" He mumbled something to himself but I couldn't make it out.

He winced as he spoke though and I realized that he was hurt too. So I used the rest of my remaining chakra to heal his wounds.

"I feel weak" I laughed at my own stupid comment.

"Maybe you should lie down."

"I can't. I have somewhere I need to be. I have some unfinished business to attend to."

I tried to get up but when I did a hand pushed me back down.

"I'll only stay until I've regained all of my chakra."

"Hn."

He eyed me up and down and smirked to himself.

"So what's your name?" He asked me quietly.

'Should I make something up? Good thing I changed my eye color to brown'

"It's Saki. What's yours?"

"Mine is Shunsuke"

"Then Shun-Chan."

"That's a stupid nickname."

I laughed at his comment he was obvisily embarrassed and his face showed it.

"Haha your face is red!"

We became friends quickly in the short amount of time that I was with him. But once I was fully healed it was time to go. I had a future to save.

"I'm sorry Shun-Chan but it is time for me to take my leave. I have something very important to do.

"We'll meet again one day. I'm sure of it."

"Sayonara Shun-Chan."

Sasuke P.O.V

When she was out of reach I whispered to myself…

"Sayonara Sakura…"

I knew it was her but I don't know why I didn't kill her. I had plenty of chances to do it. I followed her to the past to kill her so why didn't I? Maybe it's because I feel like I've gotten to know the real Sakura.

'She sure has changed and become quite strong. She no longer needs our protection.'

I headed back to the hut in order to come up with a plan to stop her from completing her mission to save the future of Konoha.

Sakura P.O.V

I walked away slowly at first but as I glanced and couldn't see him in the distance anymore I picked up my speed. I needed to get to Konoha as fast as possible.

It was weird but there was something oddly familiar about Shun-Chan but I couldn't think of how….

I even felt slightly attracted towards him but that would easily be forgotten and he was from the past anyway. Shun wasn't even supposed to see me but he didn't know there real me anyway. Everything he saw was a mask of who I used to be.

I' am no longer a weak little girl who can't protect herself let alone help her comrades. I do not fall in love so easily anymore and I do not care about many things like I did before. All my friends, family… everyone I loved they were all gone now. I'm going to have to extra careful from now on.

'It's up to me to save everyone! Starting today I' am Saki and no longer Haruno Sakura. I can't let anyone find out who I really am or the future will be in danger or could be changed and I might cease to exist.'

'I'll be deceiving everyone from now on in order to save everything that I love even if it means my own death.'

I made it to Konoha in no time and immediately went to the Homage's tower to introduce myself.

I knocked on the door and was told to come in.

"Welcome Sakura. I've been expecting you."

I was shocked that she knew who I was but it was Tsunade-sama after all.

"How did you know it was me Tsunade-sama?"

"You were my student were you not? I also had a dream that foretelling that you would be coming. Though I don't know why but I'm guessing you can't tell me why either. You are here in the past for a very important mission so I'll let you do as you please and take on the name of Saki."

"Arigato Tsunade-sama. My mission means my life and I' am sorry that you cannot know but it is for the future's sake that you do not know. I'll try my best to pull my strings on the sidelines as best as I can but if worst comes to worst I will take matters into my own hands my way."

"Agreed."

"I'll be seeing you Sensi."

"One more thing 'Saki' there may be a few others who will figure it out so be very careful. The future will not be distorted if some know simply because their future selves sent them these dreams. It was their will and it was also my future self's will that I know about you know. Good luck if succeeding your mission."

"Arigato"

I went to my new home for the time being and unpacked the few things that I brought back with me.

'Now where to begin…'

**R&R**

So what did you think? I will be updating the next chapter soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Should I continue this?

Criticism is also appreciated so that I can fix things to make my story better =]

Sasuke is Shunsuke and Sakura is Saki for now by the way.

Happy reading!

See you in the next chapter =]

**偶然の今の不戦勝 ****(Bye-bye for now)**

**次の章で****を参照してください****] (**See you in the next chapter =] )

-Yumiko-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Destruction

R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Some Spoilers for Manga between chapters 394ish-present (455)

Last Chapter:

One more thing 'Saki' there may be others who will realize your true identity so you have to be very careful. The future will not be distorted if some know simply because their future selves sent them these dreams. It was their will and it was also my future self's will that I know about you know. Good luck if succeeding your mission."

"Arigato"

I went to my new home for the time being and unpacked the few things that I brought back with me.

'Now where to begin…'

Chapter 2:

Sasuke P.O.V

I paced around the hut trying to think up a plan on how I could stop Sakura but nothing came to mind; only the fact that she had truly grown up and was a beautiful woman now.

"Tch… She's probably still weak."

I decided that it would be best to find a place to stay at in Konoha and come up with a plan once there; after all I wasn't in a hurry.

**Sakura P.O.V**

'Shun… he seems so much like Sasuke. I'll have to stay clear of him from now on even if he is handsome.'

I was walking to my new house when a familiar rosette head bumped into me. I turned to look at her as she apologized and found myself laughing quietly.

"Why are you laughing?!" She pointed at me as I smiled a warm smile towards her.

"You remind me of myself when I was young that's all. I'm sorry for laughing. My name's Saki what's yours?"

"I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Sakura-Chan."

"You too Onee-san" She grinned up at me as she extended her hand out towards mine.

I shook her hand graciously.

"You know Onee-Chan you kind of look like me. I hope I look like you when I'm older!"

'You will… that is if you survive'

"Well I' am positive you'll grow up to be a very beautiful lady. One day you'll be the beauty of Konoha. Our precious Cherry Blossom."

She blushed and smiled a huge smile at me. Then she remembered something.

"Oh I'm sorry Onee-Chan I was supposed to be at the training grounds half an hour ago! Sasuke-Kun will be so mad! Bye" she excused herself and ran off with a wave while saying see you later.

I smiled softly as she ran off and started to wander around all the familiar places that I loved. If I didn't do something soon all of this would cease to exist. I decided to go back to my home and plan something out.

As I walked slowly toward me home a plan started to form in my head…

Somehow I had to stop Sasuke from leaving the village before his quest for revenge eventually leads him to Madara… to destroying Konohakagure. But how can I stop him…

From the first moment I saw Uchiha Sasuke, I knew I wouldn't be the same. I could have sworn I had instantly experienced love at first sight when I had stared into those dark mysterious eyes. How foolish I had been. Know after seeing him destroy my only home I block off all emotions I ever felt for him.

"Sometimes you wake up. Sometimes the fall kills you. And sometimes when you fall, you fly. Right now, Sasuke is in the darkness. You're the only one that can help him."

Those were the last words Tsunade-Sama said to me before she died. But what can a foolish kunoichi do for someone like him. He never liked me, he never wanted to acknowledge my existence so why is it that this task was assigned to me? I can't do it alone but who can help me?

'Only one thing to do… I have to find Uchiha Itachi.'

Since I already had everything I needed for my mission on me I had no need to go home and changed my general direction towards the main gate.

As I walked slowly toward the gate I could sense someone's chakra. It was familiar in a way but I couldn't make out who's it was. I knew I was being followed so I came up with a quick plan to trap them.

'I'll use a substitute jutsu and sneak up on him.'

I did a couple hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving behind the "substitute me".

Whoever was following me totally fell for it and I trap him exactly how I planned to.

"Saki!"

The person ended up being none other than Shun.

'I have to get rid of him fast or I'll have to back track a lot.'

"Hello Shun-Chan it's nice to see you today but I'm afraid I can't stop and chat I'm currently doing something."

"Something that involves you to leave the village. Your not a ninja are you?"

"Of course not. What would give you that idea? I'm just on my way to visit my very sick friend. Now if you'll excuse me."

"Hn…"

I turned around as he made that sound and stared at him with a very shocked expression… that was the sound Sasuke always made. My head was sending signals to not get mixed up with this guy but I couldn't hear them… He was just so mysterious and so like him…

After what seemed like forever I took off into the forest to complete my quest.

Sasuke P.O.V

I watched as she disappeared into the forest…

'I should follow her but my legs won't move. I have to be more careful of what I say or I'll give myself away. I just feel so like myself when I'm around her… Whatever!'

I turned around and headed back to the village.

"I'll wait and see what you conjure up before I stop you Sakura."

I laughed and headed towards my destination. I was going to go home but my feet had a different idea. They brought me to the training grounds that I used to train at with Team 7. I stopped and looked at the scene… it was weird seeing my younger self. It was strange that I would end up here on the day that we were supposed to get the bells from Kakashi and learn teamwork. So much for teamwork.

Sakura P.O.V

I went as fast as my legs could take me. I needed to reach the Akatsuki base before sundown. I built up some chakra and sent it to my legs and feet to make me go faster. By the time I reached the hideout the sun was beginning to set.

'I need to get to Itachi's room… hmmm I think I'll sneak in that way.'

I came up with my plan and went straight to work. The sneaking in wasn't the hard part. It was the finding Itachi part that I found difficult. I came across many rooms until I at last found his.

I opened the door quietly and stepped inside but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Never let your guard down." I felt his hot breath against my skin as I gasped and turned around to face him.

"Itachi before you do anything let me speak first. It depends on the future of Konoha."

"Ok tell me why you're here."

I explained everything to him. How I knew that he was good all along and that he loved Sasuke and never wanted to kill his family and clan.

"After you died in your battle against Sasuke he joined up with Madara and found out the truth about you. He was furious with Konohakagure and brought about its destruction. Nothing was left, nobody was left, an entire nation wiped out. And worst of all Danzo has been made the 6th Hokage and you can only imagine what he was scheming up."

"Interesting."

" I've come back to stop Sasuke from leaving the village on his quest for power and to stop him from destroying my home; his home. Please help me save Konoha."

"This sounds like something Madara would do. Did anyone follow you back?"

"I'm afraid so. But I couldn't make out who it was. No doubt it's one of his new Akatsuki recruits."

"Madara knows you're here so he has a plan of his own. He sent someone to stop you but I never wanted Sasuke to join him. I will help you but before we plan anything we must leave at once."

Itachi and I left the Akatsuki base and headed towards Konoha.

"Thank you. I only hope there's something I can do to stop him."

"We'll have to be careful because once Madara finds out that I'm missing he'll know what your up to and try to stop you at all costs."

Once there we headed towards my home blocking off our chakra so no one knew we were back.

"I'll do anything to stop Sasuke even if it means dying. If my death can save Konoha then I will gladly comply."

"I have no doubt in my mind that you can stop him but your death will be our last option, not our first."

We spent the entire night planning out what would need to be done and when to do it. I was going to help Kakashi-Sensei with team 7 while Itachi disguised himself and helped out Gai-Sensei's team. I threw on my usual skirt and shirt only instead of red and peach they were black. (A/N in the Manga they are peachy/beige Not pink)

I walked towards the training grounds to await my new team.

"I only hope I'm not to late… Sasuke-Kun"

So how was that? A little off character but hey this isn't the actual Naruto. I'm currently working on the next chapter and SORRY it took my so long to update. I hope you like this chapter R&R

-Sakura-Chan =]


End file.
